Space-based telescopes are utilized by a variety of industries, such as the defense industry and the commercial space industry. Space-based telescopes orbit around the Earth as they observe and/or measure the Earth's surface.
Despite the progress made in space-based telescopes, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to telescopes with a wide field of view.